


My one and only

by gravitydoesntfall12



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, My OCs, Mythology References, all my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitydoesntfall12/pseuds/gravitydoesntfall12
Summary: Lux stared down at the unconscious figure with a curious gaze. The figure in question was about 5’5, had fiery red hair, and a vibrant green tail. From what lux could tell they were most definitely a nymph. The nymph looked like it was sleeping peacefully though lux knew better. There was a big gash on it’s side...this story is a mythical romance that will have you wanting more.





	My one and only

Lux stared down at the unconscious figure with a curious gaze. The figure in question was about 5’5, had fiery red hair, and a vibrant green tail. From what lux could tell they were most definitely a nymph. The nymph looked like it was sleeping peacefully though lux knew better. There was a big gash on it’s side. The gash as spewing copious amounts of blood as the nymph started to look paperwhite. Lux made a split second decision and took out some herbs he was collecting and a cloth. Lux wet the cloth with a water canteen he had strapped to his side. He quickly added the herbs and crushed them slightly before bandaging up the nymph. Once that was done lux crouched down and picked up the unconscious creature. He slowly made his way back to his home in the mortal realm. It was a small two story cabin that looked old and overgrown. It was quaint and nice and it fit his personality well. There was a garden and a small lake behind the cabin.

Lux opened the door with great difficulty but still managed as he set the nymph on the small love seat in the corner of the living room. He left the room momentarily to grab more healing herbs for the wound. When he returned he got down and got to work on the creature before him. He carefully cut away the shirt they were wearing and began cleaning the gash of any infection. He then began to sew the wound closed as the boy before him winced in his unconscious state. Once he finished that task he bandaged him tightly and stood.

Lux stood over the nymph and studied his features, he had very soft features while sleeping. His jaw had a slight curve to it making it less masculine, his nose was on the smaller side and overall the boy was pettie. His skin was baby soft and was covered in freckles. His hair fell softly into his face. It almost looked like a small red waterfall, he looked so relaxed and at peace. Even with his beauty he looked too skinny and like he hadn’t had a bath in a while. So, Lux took a bucket of warm water and a cloth and began to clean what he could. He was extremely careful not to hurt the nymph. For some reason, Lux felt a strong pull to this person he didn’t even know the name of, like he wanted to help him no matter the cost.

  
  


Lux once done began pacing the house. He wasn’t used to other creatures being in his house and so he tried to busy himself. First he cleaned the house, then tended to his gardens, after he washed up and began making a rabbit stew. The intoxicating smell floated out of the kitchen and into the living room. The uncouncess boy caught a whiff of this amazing scent and started to stur. Once the smell filled the room the nymph woke slowly. He groaned and tried to sit up, as he did so he felt a sharp pain in his side and cried out. As soon as the cry was heard a small thump came from the kitchen as Lux quickly rushed out with a cup of water.

“ Hello! Um- you were hurt so I decided to help you and um I brought you back to my cottage.” Lux stumbled out as he got down and offered the water to the nymph. The nymph took the water and gulped it down.

He sighed and looked into Lux’s eyes. “ Thank you um…” he looked at lux questioningly

“ Oh! Lux- my name is Lux.” Lux said as a blush spread across his cheeks from being embarrassed. How could he have not told the nymph his name.

“Lux huh… My name is Rory.” Rory looked at Lux curiously, He couldn’t really tell what species Lux was. Lux had very hard features but soft eyes. His jaw was sharp and angular, he had a nose that looked like it was chiseled by the goddesses themselves. His hair was a beautiful snow white with blue and silver undertones. If Rory was a human he would have thought it was dyed but he knew better, He knew Lux’s hair was all natural. Now lux’s eyes are what really caught Rory’s attention. His eyes looked straight out of a fairytale with one being silver blue and the other a vibrant pink. They were wide and friendly and very inviting to Rory. He just wanted to sink deep into the pools and learn every secret he had to share. Rory knew all too well what the pull in his stomach was that he was feeling. The feeling where you feel like falling and flying at the same time. Rory wasn’t going to tell Lux, he would let Lux learn on his own. As Rory decided to come back to the real world he noticed that he was staring way too long at Lux. Both him as well as Lux were blushing insanely.

“ Um- well i made dinner I hope you like rabbit stew, if not i can get you something else! It’s no problem for me!” Lux rambled as he looked at Rory, his ears and neck flushed a considerable amount as he began to over think what he said.

Rory chuckled softly and smiled at Lux. “ Rabbit stew is perfectly ok with me. Unlike the other nymphs i'm not a vegan-” Rory said reassuringly as he laid back against the armrest of the love seat Lux laid him on. Lux nodded and quickly got up to walk away. He shuffled into the kitchen and served up the hot yummy goodness. Lux brought a bowl to Rory and sat on the coffee table across from the love seat. They sat in silence as they ate, not really knowing what to say to each other. Rory quickly ate his stew like the little glutton he was. Rory was practically moaning from how good the taste was, he hasn’t had food as good as Lux’s is almost a millenia. Lux took notice of how skinny and hungry Rory seemed to be. Rory gave Lux an embarrassed look as he realized what he probably looked like. Rory placed the bowl down and settled his hands in his lap. Lux stood and grabbed Rory’s bowl and walked back to the kitchen swiftly. He returned not even a minute later with the bowl full again and handed it to Rory.

Rory looked at Lux with a face of gratitude as he began digging in once again. Lux sat awkwardly not wanting to interrupt Rory as he scarfed down his stew. Lux once again studied Rory’s face now that he was awake he looked almost different. Rory’s hair was spiked in perfect peaks and curled around his horn in soft waves, It almost looked as if it had a mind of its own. His cheeks looked like they had a permanent flush to them, they were red and rosey and adorable as ever it made him look almost childlike. He also had dimples just a little ways from the corner of his mouth. Lux couldn’t describe the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. It felt nauseatingly good and this feeling made him want to be with Rory in every way possible. He didn’t understand it but he wanted it, something, so bad.

Rory had finished his food a bit ago and Lux already had questions lined up for him. “ so what happened to you exactly?” Lux questioned as he watched for rory’s reaction.

Rory looked down at his lap and foze. He was debating if he should tell the truth about who he is or not. Rory sighed heavily and lifted his head. "Well... let me start from the beginning."


End file.
